yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 015
庵 伝説のモンスター復活！！ | romaji = Shitō, Dyueruan - Densetsu no Monsutā Fukkatsu!! | japanese translated = A Fight to the Death, The Duel Lodge: A Legendary Monster is Reborn!! | episode number = 15 | japanese air date = July 18, 2011 | english air date = March 17, 2012 | japanese opening = Masterpiece | japanese ending = My Quest | english opening = Take a Chance | english ending = Take a Chance | featured card = | screenwriter = | director = | music = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Training Days, Part 1", known as "A Fight to the Death, The Duel Lodge: A Legendary Monster is Reborn!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 18, 2011 and in the United States on March 17, 2012. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Roku Set Handicaps Roku controls "Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon" (3000/2500) and "Red-Eyes Statue Dragon" (2400/2000); Yuma controls "Statue Dark Magician" (2500/2100) and "Statue Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700). All of those monsters have their ATK and DEF reduced to 0 via their effects. Turn 1: Yuma activates "Statue Zone".]] Yuma draws and activates "Statue Zone" which negates the effects of all "Statue" monsters the field, returning their stats to their original values. Yuma attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Statue Dragon" with "Statue Dark Magician" (Roku 4000 → 3900) Turn 2: Roku Roku activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon" on his field with the two in his hand to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. It attacks and destroys "Statue Dark Magician Girl" (Yuma 4000 → 1500). Then, Roku activates "De-Fusion", returning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon" to his Extra Deck and Special Summoning 3 "Blue-Eyes Statue Dragons" (3000/2500 each) from his Graveyard, all in Attack Position. Roku attacks Yuma's "Statue Dark Magician" with all three "Blue-Eyes Statue Dragons", with the second attack hitting directly (Yuma 1500 → 0). Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaze chose the Ninja Duel.]] Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Kaze Kaze Normal Summons "Flame Armor Ninja" (1700/1000). He then activates "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation", Special Summoning a monster from his hand with equal or less ATK than "Flame". He Special Summons "Air Armor Ninja" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation", the two monsters cannot attack during this turn. He overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Blade Armor Ninja" (2200/1000) in Attack Position. Next, he attacks "Gagaga Magician" with "Blade". Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagashield", preventing his "Gagaga Magician" from being destroyed by battle twice, though Battle Damage is still applied (Yuma 4000 → 3300). Kaze activates the effect of his "Blade", detaching an Overlay Unit to attack once again (Yuma 3300 → 2600). "Gagagashield" is destroyed as its effect was used twice. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Using "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and then "De-Fusion" to Summon 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to defeat the main character and teach them a lesson was first used in the episode 34 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, with Kaibaman and Jaden Yuki. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, Roku tells them they'll have to sleep over for the night and Yuma commenting they couldn't sleep in "such a filthy place" while in the dub Roku tells them they have to stay and clean. Errors * In the English dub, Roku mistakenly states that he is using "Polymerization" to fuse three "Blue-Eyes Statue Dragons" from his Graveyard and hand, when he should have said field and hand.